The UIUC Neuroproteomics and Neurometabolomics Center on Cell-Cell Signaling provides high-end chemical characterization services to a broad user community, as well as develops innovative measurement and analysis tools, and provides these tools to the NIDA research community. More specifically, the Center provides high-end 'omics-scale characterization of the small molecules, peptides, and proteins in samples obtained from brain sub-regions like defined nuclei and even specific single cells. The Center consists of three research cores, a Pilot Research Project Core and this Administrative Core. This Core is tasked with ensuring the seamless operation of the Center and the flow of information between the research cores, providing administrative support, and facilitating Center interactions with the internal and external advisory boards. The Core also evaluates the user research projects, including Pilot Projects, in consultation with our advisory teams. These evaluations are used to select new users and to terminate support for non-productive projects. The Administrative Core ensures the Center runs smoothly and efficiently, particularly with regard to scheduling and resource allocation, coordinates Center activities to achieve optimum productivity in supporting the users in our research project base and in developing new technologies, helps the other cores disseminate our output widely to appropriate scientific communities (such as the technology development and drug abuse research communities), facilitates the training and education of our staff and user base as needed, and schedules presentations and sessions related to Center activities at local and national meetings. The Administrative Core has successfully implemented these responsibilities over the past 14 years and will continue to provide the same level of support to Center in the coming period. The high level of synergy between the neuroscientists and technologists affiliated with the Center ensures we will enable exciting scientific advances in understanding how systems of neurons interact in both the healthy nervous system and upon exposure to drugs of abuse. Lastly, a series of outreach initiatives enabled through this Core confirms that our protocols and approaches are widely available to the appropriate scientific communities.